rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuolema Destruotus Kullis
Kuolema Destruotus is a Mahjarrat played by KingJohnRocks/Icriulis on World 42. A feared name throughout her tribe in Freneskae, she was named the most chaotic member of it. She is currently weakened and frail. History Freneskae: War, Life, Chaos The story of the beautiful terror begins in the war-torn realm of Freneskae. Kuolema Destruotus Kullis was born to very parlous, treacherous Mahjarrat, her father named Recardio the Dark, a powerful shadowmancer, and her mother branded Purious the insane, a powerful sorceress, in a heavily guarded camp in Freneskae. The camp of the Takrah tribe, one of the most feared tribes in all the lands. Night after night, day after day, chaos and war broke out, the Takrah tribe's camp getting raided almost daily by an opposing tribe, named the Ruka, and their mages. Kuolema spent most of her childhood locked away behind magical seals in a dim, dark, wet cave. Her parents knew that she would not always be as fragile and innocent as she is now in the near future. Due to this realization Recardio was not slow to teach Kuolema all he knew, at age 10. Recardio spent day and night in the cave with her, teaching her how to manipulate heat and shadows from the environment around her. By age 11 she had became adept in Heat manipulation. To demonstrate to her parents, she swished her hand around a small area around her and drew the heat from it, then small sparks came from her hand. These sparks sustained for 5 minutes until a small dab of fire appeared. For her age, this was a step on the right track for these future chaos queen. However, everything came with a price. Due to his constant teaching and absence on the battlefield, Recardio's Takrah tribe had fell back on the battlefield, their territorial camps being captured and burnt by the enemy. At age 18 Kuolema joined her kin in fighting against opposing tribes, having been raised to be a reckless yet dominant magical force on the battlefield. The first time on the battlefield to Kuolema was very harsh and nervewracking. Her greatest weaknesses, including her recklessness, became her greatest strengths. The most recent threat had been a tribe of powerful Shadowmancers that held fields that produced resources to them, making them flourish. Kuolema, her reckless mother, and 8 other tribesmen packed resources, including Magical staves and artifacts to help boost their energy. Upon arrival, Kuolema and company arrived on a small hill that hovered above the tribal headquarters. Upon arrival the Shadowmancers began firing large balls of shadows at Kuolema and company. Upon contact these balls decimated two of her tribesmen to ash. This more then enraged Kuolema. Kuolema recklessly charged forward towards the settlement with every intent to destroy those who fired the spells. The tribe formed a line in front of the village and began chanting incantations in an attempt to band together and destroy Kuolema, to no avail. Kuolema used a small amount of energy stored and sent forward a long range shadow spell at the group. This spell hit a tribal warrior in the middle and spread to the next warrior, effectively ripping apart their life force. Her mother then unconcealed herself from the Shadow realm behind the defending assailants and sent swarms of shadows at them. Within four minutes the tribesmen were either dead or dying. The result was treacherous, their corpses smoking with black mist emitting from their chests, and some corpses simply decimated to ash. After a long week of fighting, this Tribe and many others fell to Kuolema and her destructive Mother. For thousands of years Kuolema would continue to claim victories and gain fame throughout Freneskae, infamously being named by many tribes "The Terrible beauty." Ictharlin, dear This deity directed all his new Mahjarrat worshippers, one of them being Kuolema and her tribe, to Gielinor promising big war, chaos and destruction. Upon arrival in Gielinor the first place her tribe stepped foot on were the dry land, desert city of Sophanem. During her time in the desert she learnt more about her magicks and improved combat style. Kuolema became quite a nervewreck for Icthlarin and most of the Pantheon. She caused chaos throughout Sophanem and initiated terroristic activities that included, but not limited to: Blowing up homes and buildings, attacking sacred gatherings, priests and many other symbolic figures in the proximity of the City. However, her recklessness increased when Zarosian armies began to threaten the Desert. Itchlarin commanded Kuolema and her kin into battle. She was notorious for using shadow magic to burn out the insides of her victims and more bizarre things, like choking them with their own air. Many times she took hostages, which was greatly looked down upon by Itchlarin, and she ripped out their windpipes then proceeded to strangle them with it. One time she came upon a notorious mage in the Zarosian ranks who was adept in Ancient Magicks. However, he was no match for her. She strategically reached into the shadows and disarmed them. She then formed a 6 foot whip of shadow energy and whipped him, the corrosive nature of such a whip brewing lacerations into him. Just then, she hit the whip at two of his eyeballs and watched as they rolled from his eye sockets, and he fell to the ground, dead. She continued to claim many victories like this in further conflict. Soon Zaros requested Kuolema and her comrades to join his ranks. Kuolema declined. He did not promise her power, chaos, and destruction so she chose to stay in Kharadian, at the same time staying away from the command of Itchlarin. Meeting Amascut Kuolema was wandering around the sizzling Desert, the sun dancing over her, bugs retreating under the warm coat of sand. She came upon a wanderer who was walking around a tent that was being heckled by a terrible sandstorm. Kuolema paced towards the wanderer who had drizzling red hair, brown robes on and a regular walking stick. Kuolema shifted into a giant bug and made her way to the lady. That is when the lady broke her wandering form and shot a hypnotic spell towards Kuolema, successfully putting her under a trance, causing her to shift to her Lich form, then putting her to sleep. When she woke up she was in a camp surrounded by 10 of Amascut's warriors and the lady herself, Amascut. Amascut threatened to devour her if she did not become one of her servants. Kuolema then turned into a giant, red, devouring Snake and began to rip apart Amascut's warriors with ease. Amascut watched in amazement, finding Kuolema to be very useful. When the small conflict ended the heads of 10 warriors were rolling around the floor. Amascut explained who she was, her principles, and her purposes. This immediately interested Kuolema. She then dedicated herself to Amascut and her principles. However, she was not interested in any following, just service. Kuolema saw it differently, became the self-proclaimed "Emissary of Amascut." Amascut then disappeared, leaving Kuolema to her thoughts. She now was an agent and emissary of Amascut, willed to serve her even if it meant certain death. Discovering destructive magic Kuolema now wanted a much more destructive way to kill. A way that no sign or laceration could be left behind if she was on a secret mission. A way to devour souls. Kuolema had studied on ancient runes, named "Death runes", she figured if she could get a large amount of these and extract their energy into some sort of relic, she could harness it to devour souls. There was no time to waste, Kuolema went into Forinthry under the veil of the Shadow Realm. A Zarosian supply cart carrying 100 Death runes was crossing from Forinthry to deliver to the ancient city of Sennestien. Once the cart crossed from Forinthry Kuolema revealed herself, firing balls of Shadows at the escorts, making quick work of them. She then brung the cart and herself back into the Shadow realm, disappearing from sight. She arrived at the Desert and began to study the energy stored in Death Runes. For 4 months she spent time in an ancient abandoned temple that was dedicated to Amascut in the desert. At the end of the 4th she was ready to put her new power to the test. She came out from under her cave and scowered the Desert in the Shadow Realm. Her gaze shifted upon a Bandit and his group of 5 comrades. She revealed herself from the Shadow realm, appearing as a frail old woman who had a bag of coins. The bandits advanced towards her..... "Effendi! Stop or we will kill you!" The bandits surrounded her. She then smirked, going into her Lich form which stood at 10'7. This scared many of the bandits away except the Bandit leader, who was deadfounded on killing her. Two red beams formed into her hands, then shot out forward and hit the bandit. The spell devoured the Bandit's soul within the fragment of a few seconds, his corpse dropping to a lifeless state and his lifeforce being absorbed into Kuolema's essence. Kuolema's research had paid off. She now had the ability to devour souls. She also used this energy to learn Necromancy. Gielinorian god wars Kuolema was inactive for a majority of the god wars, however, she participated in the battles of Uzer and Ullek. She fought against the Elder DemonThammaron and his forces in the battle of Uzer. She and a group of Menaphite followers also managed to seal a demon in a barrier to bound it in mortal form, striking it's powers from it. She also devoured many Zamorakian warlocks and Priests that crossed into the Desert during this period. She also had an encounter with a Saradominist knight who she fought and successfully devoured. At the end of the Zamorakian campaign in the Desert, Kuolema had one thing: Plenty of souls to absorb. Other than these conflicts she was absent in major battles. Discovery of a hideout While lurking about in the Shadow realm she discovered a large cavern under the sizzling hot Kharadian desert. She did figure that she needed to settle down and prepare a base of operations. She renovated a part of the Cavern, setting up an altar to Amascut, a ritual circle, a scrying orb and teleblock defenses. The base was now finished, teleportation blocks to defend from intrusion, located 20 miles below Kharadian soil, and all the necessities she needed to continue to develop her magicks. Needing minions, she re-surfaced and searched the Desert. She discovered 4 Scabarites, and in short devoured them and did Necromancy on them, using them as minions to guard her base. The Fourth Age Other then attending rejuvenation rituals, nothing interesting happened here. The Fifth Age She engaged in conflicts with a high Priest of Zamorak during this time and took his soul. She began using her magic in different ways, to create moving projectiles and things of the sort. The Sixth Age She is currently preparing herself for the second god wars to come to the Desert, which she /will/ be active in. She also is sending her operatives to scout out opportunities in the Battle of Lumbridge. Oh dear, more idiots: Kuolema was continually doing the work of Amascut, pillaging small encampments and killing innocent civilians, and decided it was time for her to go to Nardah and perhaps cause more destruction. Destruction and death. So, she trekked through the Shadow Realm and made her way to Nardah. When she arrived she saw 3 Mahjarrat, they immediadtly sensed that she was apart of their kin. Imminently. One of the Mahjarrat, avarr, asked her about her religious alignment. She, of course, said she was aligned to Amascut and expressed her role in Amascutian religion. The Mahjarrat was Zarosian, of course, and he attempted to convert her to Zarosianism. After she repeatedly denied following the Empty lord, calling him "boring", the Mahjarrat attempted to entangle her. Of course, nothing could do much to the beautiful terror, she simply sidestepped. As this revelation unfolded, a powerful Demon, named Zed, appeared. However, before Kuolema could do much, aall 3 of the Mahjarrat attempted to forcefully capture her, all 3 shooting spells at her, not before she descended back into the Shadow realm and observed for a while. After a while she came back out, screaming and ranting about her sick fantasies. The pimp, backhander, do-as I say not as I do Mahjarrat said sexually explicit comments. Asking her "do you want it in the mouth?" Of course, Kuolema wanted to unleash the wrath of Amascut upon him, but knew she'd lose if she did. She was more interested in the demon, though. She strided toward's the demon and began to use the highest levels of pyromancy against it, to only an extent of defending and not inflicting damage onto the demon. The demon had too many tricks up his sleeves, like turning into a shadow ball and attempting to drain Kuolema's aura, and things of the like. At the end of this battle she found the demon attractive, and slowly approached him..Until the pimp, backhander, woman abusing Mahjarrat, avarr, smashed her in the back of her head with chunks of rock. This knocked her out. Avarr and his pimp assistant proceeded to battle zed, push him to the side and attempt to access Kuolema's mind. Kuolema's mind was /way/ to chaotic to be accessed or controlled or wipe, which ceased all hope to rally her to Zaros's ranks. When she re-gained conciousness she gave a very harsh speech to the pimp, cross-daddy Mahjarrat, who attempted to kick her. Of course her current boyfriend, Zed, halted the kick. After a while Zed and Kuolema developed a telepathic link and decided to leave the scene. Before leaving, the pimp-daddy Mahjarrat warned her about attending the next ritual. That'll most certainly be interesting. Dragons, Mahjarrats, and demons: Kuolema was trekking through the forests of Falador under the guise of the Shadow Realm. She came upon a group of mercenaries trying to tame a red dragon and make it their own, and to sum it up, they were doing terribly. Kuolema quickly weighed the pros and cons of having a Dragon for Amascut, and then quickly unconcealed herself. The dragon caught eye of her and unleashed a barrage of fire into the forest, which she evaded. She decided to send small barrages of shadows towards the dragon, which his hide resisted quite handily. At this point in the battle, little did she know that her new archnemesis, Amaris, would be introduced into her life. He, under the guise of a butterfly, arched upon a nearby tree and observed her in fight. Meanwhile, Kuolema decided to amp up her stradegy, making waterfalls of shadow rain upon the Dragon's head. Even though it's hide was mostly resistant, it did some damage. Once the dragon rorared Kuolema then sent some of her magic into his mouth, which /really/ did damage and disabled it. It went calm for a moment and then sprung up, roaring once more. Kuolema then when into her aviansie form and tried to do multiple air and sword strikes, to no avail. A girl observing from the forest. She decided to hop onto the dragon and mount it, resulting in a mild taming of the dragon. The girl then directed the dragon upwards, making it fly. Kuolema and the mercenariess began to chase after it. However, they were visited with two other dragons, a white and blue one. Kuolema tried to take both of them on but failed, and went in a full pursuit of the red one. Once she got done the red one was near Falador, right outside it's walls at the Dark Wizard's tower. Of course it was tamed by the time she got there, however, she managed to bargain with the mercenaries that since she helped tame it she wanted a statue of Amascut all across the Khadrian. He accepted with graditude. As she was about to leave she came upon a man, St. Weatherby Sworn Lionheart who was looking to tame the dragons, too. She threatened and tauned him before turning around and spotting Amaris in a weird icyenic form. After insulting eachother, Kuolema teleported away back to the desert. She had other things to do. The end of trust: Kuolema went to the ritual of the Mahjarrat and had engaging convorsation with some of her kin. Eventually it was time for the ritual and they headed over to the marker. Azulra did a roll call for all of the religions, when she said pathetic gods Kuolema gladly spoke out in favor of Amascut. They all contemplated on destroying her, but eventually Corvus shocked her with a blast of lightning. Eventually she got away, and is now extremely weakened. She now knew not to trust any of her kin. She made her way back to her encampment under the Desert and called forth her harbinger, Exitium, and ordered her to go and wipe out any Mahjarrat filth she could fine with her infernos. This would be the last time Exitium and Kuolema would see eachother. Slaved by the master: Kuolema decided to take a walk in the desert to a divination spot, with the intent of experimiting with this new power and perhaps regaining her strength, and then some. As she was searching for a wisp, the half-mahjarrat Aztarwyn wandered upon her. She knew him from the ritual, and was incredibly angry. She and him broke out in an all-out duel. Aztarwyn used his weapons and magic, while Kuolema also used her melee enchanted sword and her magic. For awhile her and Aztarwyn's dueling skills matched eachother, but when her sword ran out of enchantments and it failed to save her, her magic cut short. She was eventually beaten, dominated, stomped on by Aztarwyn. She was to now be his new slave. Everything she had worked towards in the desert slowly crumbled away, she would never see any of her minions nor her dear friend Exitium ever again to her knowledge. At the end of the duel, Aztarwyn teleported her off to Cruor mainland, far away from home. Harbringers of Destruction. Over times of soul-devouring and energy harvesting Kuolema has allocated a wealth of troops and resources. This are, but are not limited to: Animated corpses. Necromanced/Corrupted bodies. Demons. Kalphites, Scabarites, Locusts, Spirits (Most played by Icriulis, some could be played by others) Reknown and powerful Harbringers list as the following: Exitium - A powerful destruction spirit of a fallen Amascutian Priestess. This Spirit forms as an inferno flame, able to shoot high volumes and devastating arcane levels of Fire and Lava.(continued soon.) I.C History *Kuolema finds a Zamorakian warlock under Uzer. He summoned powerful demons, which she destroyed with her might. She then proceeded to drench him in a waterfall of shadows, the corrosive nature crippiling the warlock. *Kuolema comes upon Mahjarrat lurking around Nardah, they threaten to kill her if she doesn't convert to Zaros. *After a brief fight with them, she eventually meets a demon. She gets angry and goes to attack it, after a battle the Mahjarrat backstab Kuolema and send an earth spike into her head, knocking her out. Eventually the demon defends her, after the curfuddle the Demon and Kuolema go off to be a couple. *Kuolema strolls around Asgarnia and sees a Dragon and a few hunters fighting. After intense battle, going at her max capacity of battle, she wares the dragon off. She even went into her aviansie form. A peasent lady then jumps on the dragon and flies it away. *Kuolema persues the dragon when 2-3 other Dragons show up. She thankfully avoids their attacks. *The dragons are eventually tamed and Kuolema is promised a statue of Amascut in a desert city by the sultanate instead of a dragon. She meets which would soon be her rival, Amaris, and a Saradominist holy man, Saint Weatherby. After exchanging threats with the holy man, she teleports away. *Kuolema is wandering Nardah one day and she meets Amaris. After a long philosophical discussion, showing off of powers and minions, they part their seperate ways, Kuolema knowing she wouldn't be able to beat him in a fight. *Many other encounters with amaris here* *Kuolema meets Amaris and his girlfriend one day when training in Nardah. After discussion and looks are exchanged, Kuolema's father shows up. He expresses his love for her and how she should've joined Zaros instead of Amascut. He also said her mother is doing fine, reaping souls for the past thousands of years. He then teleports away, and then so does she. *The Ritual of the Mahjarrat happens and Kuolema decides to go. After exchanging pre-ritual discussion with males and females she goes to the ritual marker. Azurla does roll-call for every Mahjarrat to shout out their faction. When Azurla said "any other pathetic gods" Kuolema shouted out Amascut. Almost all, (heck) -all of the Mahjarrat there decided to kill her for the sacrifice. She attempted to teleport away but failed. *As they deliberated, a Zarosian scumbag Mahjarrat shot lightning from his finger tips at her, making her fall to the ground. Somehow, unbeknowest to anyone, she got away. She, at this point, is extremely weak and cannot change forms or access the Shadow realm. She doesn't trust any of her kin anymore. Abilites 'DISCLAIMER: FOR THE SAKE OF RP, KUOLEMA IS CAPPED. HER COMBAT STYLE IS LIKE EVERY ONE ELSE'S, SHE MUST CHARGE/CONJURE HER SPELLS. ' Kuolema is very adapt in Shapeshifting, her most monstrous form is probably her snake form, which she loves to use to devour victims physically. And her years of fighting experience in Ferneskae gave her a grappling hold over the Shadow Realm and Shadow magic. More of a mastery. She has a hold on some ancient magicks, but does not use them in combat a lot. Soul devouring(Under review) Kuolema is notorious not for her hold over the Shadow Realm, but for her ability to devour the life-force of her opponent and take their souls. She does this by storing Energy from Death runes, mixed with fire, in a relic that is wrapped around her neck branded "The Pendant of Amascut." She also has the ability to draw this energy without the relic. Once this energy hits it's victim, it's designed to devour their consciousness and eternal spirit. Effectively turning them into a mindless zombie. She absorbs the energy of souls to get a boost in her magic. She tends to make the victim her minion. Curses She uses many curses onto her victims. Her arsenal is wide and destructive in this category. She has curses that can make someone's vision go blurry, make the victim throw up blood, make the victim's skin heat up, and much more. Necromancy: She rarely uses it and this is most certainly absent in combat. She uses this as a method to collect and gain Minions. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mahjarrat Category:Menaphite Category:Chaotic Category:Evil Category:Dark Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user